


Teaching Moment

by ayuhime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuhime/pseuds/ayuhime
Summary: Noct is a virgin and is worried about embarrassing himself on the wedding night by being clueless.He asks Ignis to teach him.Got this prompt from https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=89161I probably made this WAY too long and angsty but who cares ^^;thanks to my bestie Finvarra for beta-ing for me <3





	1. 1

Atop the lighthouse at Cape Caem, Noctis is alone and stands watching the sunset falling into the horizon against the ocean. If he stares hard enough, he imagines he can see the very fringe of Altissia in the distance, but he realizes it’s likely his imagination. Altissia is more than a few miles away, and as grand as Ignis has described it, it certainly can’t be so close that he can see it. Especially not as dusk rapidly retreats into dark night. 

 

A pleasant sea breeze sweeps his hair away from his face. Noct thinks of Luna and the pit of his stomach tightens. He’s excited to see her, certainly, but a deeper worry plagues his thoughts: inexperience and inadequacy. From photos he’s seen in papers, Luna’s grown into a _gorgeous_ woman, and he didn’t find himself _ugly_ by any means, but _god_ , did he have it in him to, _you know_ , please her?

 

He blushed at the thought. Why did it embarrass him so much? He was alone, he was only blushing for his own sake. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin. Plenty of people got married as virgins and took care of that fact on their wedding night. In fact, Luna was probably (maybe?) still a virgin too. She wouldn’t notice if Noct was inexperienced, right?

 

Right?

 

A flood of anxiety came to him. He doesn’t know where to touch. He doesn’t know where to kiss. He doesn’t know when’s a good time to lay her down. He doesn’t know when she’d like her hair played with. He doesn’t know if she’s ticklish. He doesn’t know if anything would put her off or disgust her. He doesn’t know if he’s… _bigenough_ … He doesn’t know if he’s _too big!_ Well, no, that’s definitely not a possibility. …is it?

 

He doesn’t _know_. 

 

Noct groans and runs his fingers through his wind-swept hair. He needs to get out of his head. He needs to talk to someone. He starts making his way back down to the house Talcott so generous decided to share with them all. 

 

He enters the house quietly, observing the intense game of “Settlers of Duscae" that Gladio, Iris, Prompto, and Talcott are engaged in. Noct grips Prompto’s shoulder as he walks by him, but the blond shrugs him off. “Gotta watch Gladio closely, Noct. This guy could cheat at a moment’s notice.”

 

Gladio snorts. “BS, kid. You’re just too sore about losing ten times in a row to me and Iris.”

 

Iris laughs cutely and makes her next move, causing Prompto to (far too dramatically) roll over onto the ground in utter defeat. “Alright, another round! Set it up!” The blond insists, picking up the pieces he accidentally knocked over in his despondency. 

 

Noct shakes his head, a smile on his face, and heads up the creaking wooden staircase to the large loft bedroom they have been sharing. The door is ajar and a single lamp is lit, Ignis beside it reading a book with no title on its cover. Noct enters and flops face-first onto the bed next to his advisor, groaning after he lands. 

 

“Why aren’t you playing Settlers downstairs?” He asks, his voice muffled by pillows. 

 

Without looking up from the page, Ignis replies “They told me I couldn’t play because I win too often.” A smirk graces his face. “The benefit of studying wartime strategy under an elite royal forum, I suppose.”

 

Noct chuckles. He remains with his face hidden for a long while, hoping in the back of his mind Ignis might start a conversation, but it’s never been his way. His anxiety continues to stir in his gut, making his voice difficult to draw out into the air between them. He eventually finds the strength to pull himself up and sit with his legs drawn under him and he stares down at his hands, busy with nothing. 

 

“We set sail for Altissia in a week,” Noct mentions. 

 

“Yes,” Ignis smiles, setting his book down into his lap. “Looking forward to meeting with your betrothed?”

 

Noct gives a slow shrug. “…Yeah.”

 

Ignis places a bookmark into his page and closes the book, suspecting more to Noct’s tone. He doesn’t say anything; he just turns his body toward the prince and adjusts his glasses, giving him all of his attention. 

 

“I just,” Noct begins, offering a nervous laugh, “I hope she still likes me.” There’s so much more to it than that, but where does he begin?

 

A sudden enthusiastic uproar from the foursome downstairs interrupts the quiet of the bedroom and makes Noct jump, making him groan some more. Ignis can’t help but smirk. He gently gets up, places a comforting hand on Noct’s upper back before moving to close the bedroom door for some privacy. He rejoins Noctis on the bed, sitting beside him this time. 

 

“Noct, Luna is a very kind woman. I’m certain that her impression of you hasn’t changed much in these years.” Ignis offers. 

 

Noct lowers his head to hide his blush and sighs. “I don’t know how to say any of this…”

 

“Straightforwardly has always been my approach.” Ignis says, mimicking Noct’s body posture. 

 

Noct takes in a long breath and lets it out just as slowly, making himself a little dizzy in the process. He can’t look at Ignis, lest he give away how red his cheeks are. “After Luna and I get married, when we… _consummate_ our marriage…”

 

“You’re speaking of being intimate with her?” Ignis straight up says it. 

 

“Iggy…” Noct grumbles, hiding his face even further. 

 

But Ignis isn’t so deft in this manner of tact, as he is at other things. “I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific, Noctis. Are you not attracted to her intimately?”

 

“That’s not it…” At least, Noct doesn’t think so.

 

“Then… are you frightened of displeasing her?” Ignis questions. 

 

“Very much so.” Noct breaths, feeling a tightness leave his chest finally. 

 

Ignis laughs, but it isn’t cruel. He waits until Noct peeks at least one eye in his direction before he speaks again. “I’m not sure if you know this Highness, but, I’m afraid I’m not the best to consult in the methods of pleasing women intimately.” 

 

Noct sits up straighter, looking at Ignis closely as if examining him for the first time. How could he have never considered it? Did Ignis never tell him before? “You’re…?” Noct begins, shy to say the words out loud.

 

Ignis just nods. 

 

There’s silence between them for a minute or so, and Ignis is the one to break the quiet. 

 

“But as I said, perhaps Gladio would be a better consultant.”

 

“No way.” Noct says right away. He can’t imagine the amount of teasing the shield would put him through if Noct came to him with these concerns. Gladio was legendary among the fray for his prowess and, as much as a loyal friend he was to Noct, he never passed up the chance to razz him. “And not Prompto either.” He extends before Ignis can even suggest it.

 

Ignis sighs. “I’m at a loss, then, your Highness.”

 

Noct copies him. “Me too. Staying a virgin was more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

“A _virgin_?” Ignis chuckles. “And all this time…” He drifts off. 

 

Noct’s brow furrows. “ _What_?”

 

Ignis puts a doting hand on Noct’s knee. “I thought for sure there were many nights in your teens years where you came back to your apartment late smelling of cigarettes and alcohol that surely you’d gotten into a few romps with admiring young ladies.”

 

“Hmph.” Noct folds his arms. “Glad you had so much faith in me back then.”

 

“I wasn’t angry, in fact I rather expected it.” Ignis continues. “I bought several packages of condoms and placed them in your bag for the very occasion.”

 

“ _You_ put those there!? For years I blamed Prompto for pranking me!” Noct pushes Ignis over onto the now ruffled bedspread, both of them laughing. “I have to apologize to him now.”

 

They laid beside each other, staring up at the high wooden ceiling. “So our prince is a virgin.” Ignis grins. 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“And other ventures?”

 

“Never even been kissed.” Noct whispers shyly. 

 

Ignis’s brows raise. “ _That_ is quite shocking.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“You’re a handsome young man, Noct.” Ignis says honestly. 

 

“Thanks for noticing.” He replies smugly, letting it massage his ego. “Iggy?” He asks into the darkening room. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

He laughs. “Heavens no.”

 

Noct’s head turns at the speed of light towards his advisor, shock written across his face. It’s Ignis’ turn to look smug and he winks. 

 

“What have you done?” Noct rolls onto his side to look at Ignis, propping his head up on his hand.

 

Ignis thinks for a moment before answering. “It might be easier to list the deeds in which I haven’t partaken.”

 

Noct nearly chokes. “Ignis, you’re a freak!” He’s laughing at the prospect of his proper, stiff, always prudent advisor being a secret sex maniac. 

 

“We all have needs.” Ignis says. “But this isn’t about me, Noct, I don’t want to distract from your original concern.”

 

“Well what can I even do about it?” Noct draws his fingertip along the pattern of the bedspread. “From the sounds of it, everyone is more experienced than me.”

 

Ignis turns onto his side as well, facing Noct. “It’s a shame you don’t have the opportunity to practice before your big night. Just like combat, the more often you do it, the less scary it becomes when the moment comes.”

 

Noct meets eyes with his advisor as a rush of heat envelopes his body. _What is Ignis getting at_? _Is he offering himself up_? 

 

“Who might we recruit for such a rehearsal? I hesitate to offer up Iris. As close as you two are, I very much doubt Gladio would consent to such a thing for his beloved little sister.” Ignis, ever the planner, spoke his thoughts aloud. He continues. “Would you feel comfortable approaching Cindy about the subject? I understand Prompto is quite fond of her. Or perhaps Aranea? However, she is rather standoffish…”

 

As Ignis trails off, Noct watches his lips as he talks. None of those ideas remotely interest him, but for some reason, the thought of Ignis being the one to teach him, as he always has taught him throughout his time knowing him, brings a comforting warmth throughout his body. “What about you?” His voice nearly cracks when he speaks, interrupting the onslaught of suggestions Ignis has brought forth. 

 

“…I’m sorry?” Ignis stammers. Now he’s the one blushing, his eyes nearly bulging as he becomes speechless and stares at Noct stupidly. 

 

“You’ve taught me everything I know. I’m comfortable with you.” Noct’s breathing is a little heavy, a mix of arousal and nerves. 

 

Ignis’ eyes shoot in all directions, seeming to search for a way out of the conversation. He can’t focus his attention on Noct anymore and moves to sit up, his feet hanging over the side of the bed. His hand moves through his hair and he breathes out. “I’m afraid I misjudged your intentions, Noctis.”

 

“I didn't have any intentions…” Noct admits truthfully. He wishes he could go back and take back everything he said. He wants to bash his own head in for being so stupid. “I’m sorry, Iggy…”

 

Ignis stands and walks across the entire bedroom now, going to the window to stare outside. To Noct, he’s never felt more far away. He knows their relationship is going to be changed forever now that this will hang between them; the time Noct asked Ignis to have sex with him for _educational_ purposes. 

 

_Yeah_ , _shoot me in the goddamn head_. 

 

Prompto bursts through the door, perfectly timed as usual. “Finally!” He announces, a foot triumphantly perched on the foot of the bed with a hand in the air too. “I am the Lord of Duscae!” He laughs maniacally then pauses and looks around the room, noticing the downcast faces of Noctis and Ignis. “Whoa, whose puppy died?” He asks, one hand still raised in the air. 

 

Ignis takes the opportunity to scoot out of the bedroom quickly and quietly, although both of the younger boys have their eyes on him. 

 

Once his footsteps clear the staircase, Noct lets out a sigh. “It’s nothing.”

 

“You drink all his Ebony or something?” Prompto asks, a bit of seriousness in his tone. 

 

“No, drop it, okay?” Noct insists. He scrambles to get the blankets out from under himself and huddles under them, covering even the top of his head. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“It’s 8:45.” Prompto reminds him unnecessarily, but he just earned a frustrated grumble in response.

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs, Ignis (perhaps too loudly) busies himself in the kitchen with preparing himself a cup of coffee. Why he needs one this late at night is beyond anyone, even himself. 

 

“What’s up your ass?” Gladio asks from the other side of the kitchen island, making the advisor jump. 

 

Truthfully, Ignis hadn’t even noticed that Gladio, Iris, and Talcott still remained around the short coffee table in the center of the large open room putting their game away. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts, and _that_ startled him. Now all three were staring at him with concerned eyes, Gladio perhaps less concerned and more jeering, as was his usual. 

 

“Just making coffee. Anybody else want some?”

 

Talcott makes a disgusted noise as any child might which makes Iris laugh. “No thanks, Iggy!” She politely refuses. Ignis can’t imagine how she and Gladio could be related. 

 

“None for me.” Gladio shrugs and returns to the two others, ignoring the advisor’s weird vibe for now. 

 

Prompto returns downstairs from the bedroom, his gloating parade over. He plops onto the couch and puts his feet up on the now cleared table. He’s said nothing and takes out his phone to presumably play King’s Knights. 

 

Gladio picks up on the absence of their royal pain, the look of worry on Prompto, and the flustered and peculiar condition of Ignis and comes to one conclusion:

 

Something isn’t right.  


	2. 2

Noct is the last to come to the table for breakfast. It’s not so unusual, but everyone is looking at him as if it is. 

 

Everyone except Ignis, who is usually first to rib him for sleeping late. Not even a glance today. 

 

It makes Noct swallow hard. 

 

He sits at the only empty chair and picks up his fork. Truthfully, his appetite isn’t all that strong at the moment, but once he looks at what’s on his plate, his mind changes. There’s a generous spread of breakfast meats and eggs, and not a vegetable to be seen. He doesn’t even detect any onions mixed in, and he doesn’t mind onions _that_ much. He glances up at the chef to give a look of thanks but catches Ignis looking away quickly. He wants to say sorry, he wants to cry to him like he was a little kid again and beg for him to forgive his childish desires, but now isn’t the time. Instead, he finishes every morsel on his plate as a way to say thank you and helps collect empty plates once everyone is finished eating. 

 

His hands brush Ignis’ when he goes to place the plates in the sink. “I can wash dishes today.”

 

“Not necessary.” Ignis replies under his breath. When Noct doesn’t back away, he lets their eyes meet and reiterates his messages. “I’ve got it.”

 

Noct nods solemnly and goes off to get dressed for the day. Gladio has a few hunts lined up to make some money before they head to Altissia, because Ignis told them it’d be expensive there. 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Noct is upstairs, Ignis sighs and lets his hands rest in the warm, soapy water. He didn’t want to be cold to the prince, not one bit, but being that close to him was torture. After Noct put that _provocative_ idea in his head, it’s all he’s been able to think about. Even last night, he had a most salacious dream regarding him and the raven-haired prince. He woke up sweating and as hard as a rock. He was amazed he hadn’t woken anyone rutting into the bed as he was in his deep sleep. 

 

The prince wasn’t for him to have in that way, _ever_. The boundaries of their relationship were clearly defined, and for him to break it, even at the prince’s invitation, was treasonous. The logical part of his brain reminded him over and over again of his duty, his responsibility, and his loyalty to both…

 

…but damned if he didn’t want to ravage the prince senseless. 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re all riding in the car, Ignis driving, Prompto in the passenger’s seat, Noct and Gladio taking up the space in the back, on their way to the location of the specified hunt. Nobody’s said a word about the awkwardness between Noct and Iggy, but the other two can tell something is off. Prompto attempts to make jokes every once in a while, but they fall flat upon execution. 

 

They arrive on the outskirts of a field containing some troublesome spiracorns and duplicorns, which are never any trouble for the foursome. Once Noct discovers their target, he can’t help but laugh.

 

“Why is the bounty so big for such a wimpy monster?” He asks. 

 

“Perhaps it’s not entirely ‘wimpy.’ Stay alert.” Ignis responds. It’s the most he’s said to Noct all day, and Noct wishes it was more than simple strategy. 

 

They spot one foe from far enough away that Noct can warp into its side, knocking it down to make it vulnerable to a full onslaught from the four of them. It goes down easy enough, but the field is too quiet and it puts them all on high alert. 

 

Noctis is the first to notice trees and bushes rustling close to Ignis and he throws his blade headlong toward danger, landing in the ground beside a duplicorn stampeding toward the advisor at full speed. He warps to it in a split second, slicing into the beast’s side to keep him from spearing Ignis to death. 

 

Ignis is too distracted with Noct’s incredible beauty and grace to have carried himself away from danger fast enough. He reminds himself to be grateful to the prince later for saving his life. 

 

Life slows down in an instant as he watches Noct perfectly eliminate the threats around them. Noctis can perfectly pinpoint where to swing, how to move his torso, where to plant his legs. His muscles adapt to every turn and change of direction. His hands never fail to reach out into his Armiger and conjure the weapon of his choice. He can hear Noct’s careful and controlled breathing, accompanied by traces of nearly explicit grunts and exhales. It plants the image in his mind how Noct might look and sound if he was lying under Ignis, mouth agape and breathing heavily in response to his touches and attention. 

 

“Ignis!” Prompto’s yell snaps him out of his inappropriately-timed reverie, but too late to save him from being side-swept by the last angry spiracorn, sending him flying across the rough earth. 

 

“Shit!” Noct yells, running after Ignis. “Gladio! Finish it off!”

 

“You got it!” The shield replies, seemingly having no issue with the order. Prompto joins him to make the job easier. 

 

Noct sends his weapon away and falls to his knees beside the fallen advisor. He first checks for broken bones. Finding none, he lifts Ignis’ torso and head into his lap, wiping away dirt from his face. “Hey, hey, wake up Iggy.”

 

Ignis responds within seconds, opening his eyes, coming back into consciousness. He’s a bit disoriented, but otherwise fine. “None the worse for wear.” He forces out. He attempts to sit up, but a stitch in his side stops him and makes him groan. He leans back into Noct’s arms, the prince looking down at him nervously. 

 

Finished with the foes, Gladio and Prompto join them. 

 

“Hate to break up a romantic moment here,” Gladio starts, earning an identical annoyed glare from both Noct and Ignis, “but it’s gonna get dark pretty damn quick if we don’t move our asses.”

 

“Can you walk, Iggy?” Prompto asks more befittingly. 

 

Ignis moves his legs to test them for any pain and moves to stand once he deems them in good condition. Noct helps him with an arm around the advisor’s waist, not seeming to notice or care if Ignis consented to the help or not. 

 

“I’ll drive back.” Noct announces. 

 

“My legs are fine.” Ignis huffs. 

 

“Your head isn’t. You were knocked unconscious.” Noct argues. 

 

Gladio and Prompto stand back from the two, not sure if they are going to be effective in intervening in this squabble. Ignis is never so obdurate toward Noct, usually giving into whatever wishes he had. Sure he insisted that Noct not drive at night and tried his hardest to get the prince to eat some damn vegetables every once in a while, but at the end of the day the prince _did what he wanted_ , and Ignis resigns to that fact. Now, he was fighting with all he had in him to stand his ground. 

 

“What’s happening?” Prompto mutters to Gladio, his eyes glued on the pair continuing to bicker before them. 

 

“I was wondering the same thing…” Gladio answers, quickly losing patience. “Hey ladies, can _someone_ please drive before daemons come and have us for dinner?” 

 

They reconciled on Noct driving, Prompto joining him in the front passenger seat. Noct turns up the car stereo a touch louder than normal, strongly indicating his desire to not speak. Prompto tries to take a few selfies of the two on their trip back to Cape Caem but Noct barely gives him a smirk. 

 

They pull up to the path leading back to the cape house just as the stars begin to twinkle. Gladio and Prompto each take Ignis at his sides and carry him back to the house, despite his protests. Noct leads the charge, a good distance ahead of the trio to open the door for them. 

 

“How did the hunt go?” Talcott prods sincerely. 

 

“Fine.” Noct answers, ruffling his hair. “Ignis bumped his head, but he’s alright.”

 

“I’ll get some ice!” The youngster jumps at the chance to help out, racing to the small freezer in the kitchen. 

 

Gladio and Prompto drop a squirming Ignis onto the couch, a little too roughly, and complain about how heavy he was to carry all that distance. 

 

“I told you I could have walked.” Ignis grumbles, fixing his disheveled clothing back into place. 

 

“I brought you some ice!” Talcott scrambles to the couch with a paper-towel wrapped plastic bag of ice cubes and hands it to the advisor. 

 

Ignis takes it, smiling to the young boy. “No need to fuss, Talcott. But thank you.” He holds the makeshift icepack to the bump forming beside his temple and winces, but appreciates the chill it offers to the swollen bump. 

 

While the rest of the occupants of the house have busied themselves with something, Noct hovers near Ignis and the couch, trying not to be obvious. He’s worried. He wants to check if Ignis has a concussion. He wants to keep him awake for the next few hours to make sure. It’s what Ignis would do for him…

 

“Noctis,” Ignis says, a whine almost evident in his voice, “I can see you hovering.”

 

“What happened today?” Noct asks, his back turned to Ignis. “You never get hurt like this.”

 

Ignis lowers the ice from the side of his head to look at Noct. “I was momentarily distracted. It won’t happen again, I assure you.”

 

“…Distracted by what?” Noct questions, only turning his head enough to see Ignis out of the corner of his eye. 

 

_You, your body, the thought of pressing my lips to your skin and my hands squeezing your hips and hearing you cry out from under me…_ is what he thinks, “something foolish I should never bother to think of,” is what he says. 

 

“…What makes it foolish?” Noct presses. 

 

“Noctis, please.” Ignis begs. He returns the ice to his head once he feels it throb again. He knows it won’t be the only throbbing he’ll feel tonight if Noct keeps pestering him so determinedly. 

 

Noct finally resolves to sit, and he places himself right next to Ignis. He still can’t look at him, but it’s a start. “Can we talk about yesterday?” He asks, focusing on anything but the man next to him. 

 

Ignis exhales and sits back, letting his head rest on the back of the couch. “I wish you’d wait until my head is in a better condition,” he pleads, “it hurts to think.”

 

“…Fair enough.” Noct settles for that as he doesn’t want to make Ignis’ head hurt worse.He removes himself from Ignis’ side and sidles up to the bedroom, intent on staying there until his despair goes away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio and Prompto, looking on their two companions silently, look to each other and give a knowing nod and spring into action: Prompto heads up to follow Noct, and Gladio joins Ignis for some friendly interventions. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Heyas.” Prompto announces his entry gently, nearly tip-toeing into the room with a sweet smile on his face. 

 

“Hey.” Noct returns the smile, albeit half-heartedly. 

 

“Got a sec?” It was the first time in their friendship that Prompto actually _waited_ for permission to enter the same room as Noct. He must have known something was up. 

 

“Yeah.” Noct says, and it was all Prompto needed to come and jump next to his bestie. 

 

The blond cut straight to the point. “You and Iggy have a fight or something?”

 

Noct blew out air sitting in his lungs. “It’s, kind of a long story…” 

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

“I was feeling nervous about _being_ _with_ Luna,” He accentuates the right words, hoping Prompto will know what he means, “and I was talking with Ignis, and things got weird because of me…”

 

Prompto shakes his head. “Listen, I’m sure things will blow over. Ignis loves you, we all love you. If he’s _even_ mad, he can’t stay mad at you forever.” He nudges Noct’s shoulder. “Plus, what are you worried about Luna for?”

 

Noct shrugs. “I want to impress her…” She’s a sweet girl, she always treated Noct well when they were kids, so she deserves that kind of treatment, right? That’s what Noct imagines, anyway. 

 

“Just do what comes naturally.” Prompto suggests like its entirely too easy to pull off. 

 

“What was your first time like?” It was Noct’s real first confession to his best friend that he hadn’t yet had sex with anyone, even though he was sure Prompto knew it in the back of his mind. 

 

Prompto just laughs. “A mess. I blew it in like ten seconds.”

 

Noct groans and buries his face in his hands. “You’re not helping.”

 

“Well, _I_ certainly enjoyed _my_ self!” Prompto beams proudly. “Seriously though dude. Are you worried about _her_ having a nice time, or are you worried about your first time being special enough?”

 

Noct let that sink in for a second before he answered. “That’s deep, Prom.” He didn’t mean it sarcastically one bit. He finds Luna to be lovely, and truthfully, he loves her, but he cares for her in a protective sort of way, like a sister maybe. He’s never once held her in a sexual fantasy of his. Maybe he respects her too much for that? Maybe that’s why it made him nervous to imagine pleasing her sexually… It felt more like a duty than a desire. 

 

“I just want it to be special…” Noct admits. Annoyingly, the rare but enchanting smile of his advisor pops into his head and makes Noct feel warm and safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio lets his feet rest on the coffee table with a loud thud, jolting Ignis out of a restful doze. “So why’s prince charming acting like a sad puppy around you today?”

 

“Gladio…” The advisor groans, reaching to hold the bump on his head. “ _What_?”

 

“You and Noct are acting like idiots around each other. What’s the deal?” 

 

“There’s no deal. Let me sleep.” Ignis moves to turn himself away from the bigger man, but feels a large hand grab him and pull him back up. 

 

“Not if you have a concussion. Let me check you out.” Gladio yields to being more gentle as he looks closer at Ignis’ injuries, then at his pupils to look for abnormalities. “I think you’re good. Gotta take it easy for a few days,” he decides then reclaims his seat. 

 

“I could have told you that.” Ignis removes his glasses and massages between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, a headache forming there. 

 

“You’re definitely on edge. Talk to me, Iggy.” 

 

“I don’t feel well.” Ignis says the unmissable. “I was nearly trampled by a gigantic horned horse.”  
  
Gladio’s smirk is all-knowing. “And?”

 

“And _nothing_.” Ignis growls. “ _And_ you’re irritating me.”

 

“Fine, be that way. But just listen to what I have to say.” Gladio muses, but then turns serious. “I can tell that something happened between you and Noct. Whatever he said, whatever you said, you two have a bond that can’t be broken by a few stupid words. Look at the deeper meaning of it and carry on from there.” 

 

Ignis watches Gladio get up to join Iris prepare tomorrow’s breakfast, thinking how he could possibly live with the fact that he wants to take his relationship with Noctis further, dangerously further, and hope to keep any semblance of normalcy. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is the biggest IgNoct shipper (︶▽︶)

For days, Noctis and Ignis skirt around each other, each afraid to start a conversation of more than a few sentences with the other. It probably annoys Gladio the most, who finds their attraction to each other so blindingly obvious he’s come close to pushing them both into a closet and sitting against the door until he’s satisfied that _they’re_ satisfied. 

 

Prompto, too, has tried his damnedest to force the two to at least _start_ a discussion. He broke out Settlers of Duscae far too many times that week and insisted that Noct and Iggy be on the same team _every single time_. “But they win every time!” was Talcott’s innocent complaint, but dammit if they weren’t going to talk about their feelings, at least Prompto was going to get them to talk to each other about _something_. 

 

Now it’s the night before they’re to set sail to Altissia, and instead of getting to bed early for the long journey, the two masterminds devise a plan to empty the house for a good chunk of a few hours so Ignis and Noct can ‘ _talk_.’

 

“We’re heading to Lestallum.” Gladio announces, the two youngest excitedly running to gather their things. 

 

“At _this_ hour?” Ignis questions, genuine apprehension in his voice. “It’s been dark an hour already.”

 

“We’ve got Cindy’s badass headlights, ain’t no daemon’s gonna bother us!” Prompto reassures. 

 

Gladio approaches Ignis and places a firm hand on his shoulder. “Listen, get things sorted with the princess. I can’t look at his sulking face another day.” He turns back to the three waiting on him and they leave without delay. 

 

The abrupt emptiness of the small house makes Ignis’ body shiver. He was fearing this very predicament; he and Noct alone, not a soul within miles to hear them, no one to stop them if they succumbed to foolish impulses… 

 

But he at least had to make an effort to restore their usual candor, now that he had no better opportunity. 

 

He ascends the same creaking stairs up to the loft bedroom and stands in the doorway. He has a moment of realization that Noct was in the very same situation just one week ago. How the tables have turned. 

 

“I… wanted to apologize.” Ignis starts, his arms folded as he leads against the doorframe. 

 

Noct looks up from his phone, not even pausing his mobile game to give his attention to Ignis. “Huh?”

 

“Last week, you approached me with a genuine concern of yours and I’ve acted unspeakably cruel to you for it.” Ignis takes a seat across from Noct, the distance between them still physically and emotionally measurable. 

 

“No, it was my fault…” Noct puts his phone aside. “I—”

 

“Noct,” Ignis interrupts, “It’s not a matter of fault.”

 

Noct exhales and lowers his eyes, thinking a moment before speaking. “Prompto said something to me that made me realize… I don’t want my first time to be with Luna.”

 

Ignis’ eyebrows knit, but not angrily. He just watches Noct as he gathers his thoughts. 

 

“It’s supposed to be special, right?” Noct bites his lip, his racing heart making words catch in his throat. “I love her but… 

 

“But?”

 

“But… I think my first time should be with someone who’s always been by my side, someone I cherish and trust.” Noct let his eyes meet Ignis’ purposefully and didn’t stray until Ignis was the one to lower his gaze. 

 

“Noctis…” Ignis lets out a shaky breath. “When you suggested that _I_ teach you the techniques of intimacy, I wanted to refuse.”

 

Noctis frowns, dejected for a moment until Ignis begins to speak again.

 

“Because I don’t want to simply _teach_ you, as I have taught you other things,” He shook again, and Noct realizes he’s never seen his advisor so thrown off balance, “But because I want to experience them _with_ you,” he pauses, and quietly adds, “as a lover.” 

 

“Iggy…” Noct’s breathing rate increases, but he’s afraid to move from his spot on the bed. 

 

“You can’t imagine the turmoil in my head this past week.” Ignis begins, a bit manic in his tone. “You’re my charge, my prince, duty and lust do _not_ bode well together I’m afraid and they’ve been battling nonstop since you put this _maddening_ idea in my head.” By now, Ignis has closed his eyes. He can’t bare to see Noct staring at him with those gorgeous grayish-blue eyes. “But it’s a lie to say the lust hasn’t crept up in the past, but I’ve somehow accepted it.”

 

Through his incessant chatter, Ignis didn’t notice Noct get up and stand right before him, inches from his face. 

 

“Stop talking,” Noct breathes and lays his lips on Ignis’ to quiet his nervous prattling. His hands gently held the sides of his advisor’s face to keep him still. 

 

Ignis nearly melts feeling the soft lips of his prince against his own. His hands reach out and he pulls Noct into his lap, finding no resistance. His hands settle high on Noct’s outer thighs, carefully and respectfully (for now) pressing into the muscles with his fingertips. 

 

Noct keens to the touch, incredibly sensitive to the slightest press. He spreads his lips slightly to take Ignis’ lower lip between his own and sucks very gently, earning a delicious groan from Ignis. 

 

“And you’ve _never_ kissed before?” Ignis asks once Noct lets his lip free for a moment. 

  
“Never,” Noct whispers against the older’s mouth. His tongue peeks out to wet his own lips and swipes Ignis’ too, making Ignis nearly growl in response. 

 

A hand leaves Noct’s thigh and clutches the nape of the prince’s neck, gathering hair in his palm. Ignis pulls the prince even closer to him, their kissing growing longer, hotter, harder, and wetter. The sounds that fill the silence between them are the fabric of their clothes brushing and pushing, Noct’s increasing sighs and whimpers, and the hard audible swallows Ignis is trying to avoid. 

 

At the height of greed, Ignis wraps his hands around the prince’s bottom and lifts them both up without hesitation, carrying them the short distance to the closest bed. He lays the prince down and climbs on top of him, getting between his bent legs without any opposition. Ignis moves his mouth to Noct’s neck and kisses along his jawline and jugular. 

 

With his mouth free, every breath that comes from Noctis is a moan of pleasure. His entire body begins to push up into Ignis in waves and his hands explore the older’s back, a mixture of scratches and squeezing. 

 

“Quiet down or I’ll lose my mind.” Ignis warns against the shell of Noct’s ear. He bites gently on his earlobe, too. 

 

“No,” comes a firm refusal, with a giggle, from Noct. His fingertips begin to lift up the back of Ignis’ shirt. 

 

“You’re infuriating.” Ignis leans up to remove the offending article of clothing Noct seems to want off. Once he tosses it aside, he return to Noct and strokes the side of his face. “If we’re moving too fast, please tell me.”

 

Noct smiles, eyes half lidded. “I will.” He follows suit and removes his own shirt, barely getting it over the side of the bed he’s trying to discard it so quick. 

 

Ignis returns to Noct’s neck, carefully sucking just above his collarbone, but not enough to leave a mark. 

 

Noct’s fingers card through Iggy’s hair, which is admittedly one of Iggy’s biggest turn-ons. Sweetly, Noct asks him “What makes you feel good?”

 

“That.” Ignis whines, nuzzling his head into Noct’s hands and down against his bare chest. Noct scratches harder with his fingernails and it gives Iggy goosebumps. He unintentionally grinds his crotch down between Noct’s hips, but it is evidently well received, as Noct pushes back into him with equal fervor. “And you? Any fantasies you’ve imagined you might like?”

 

Noct bites his lip, obviously shy to say. Ignis continues his onslaught of kissing and sucking along the prince’s chest. When he reaches a nipple, Noct nearly screams. “Fuck!” The younger cries out. “You found it!”

 

“My…” Ignis smirks, overjoyed at his ability to bring the _dignified_ and _noble_ prince to pudding in his hands. “You’re beyond sensitive. Don’t you ever play with yourself?” He flicks his pinky against Noct’s left nipple and it hardens instantly. 

  
“I c-can’t,” Noct whines in the highest pitch Ignis has ever heard come out of his mouth. 

 

“Why ever not?” Ignis teases, letting his tongue come to rest for just a second on the now reddened nub. 

 

Noct’s fists are white-knuckling the sheets and his legs are shaking. His eyes are screwed shut and Ignis isn’t even touching him anymore. “It’s too much,” Noct keeps uttering. 

 

Ignis can tell it’s taking everything in Noctis to not spill in his pants right then and there. He really _is_ that sensitive there. It’s adorably endearing, and he’ll have to use it to his advantage at a later time. “Alright, calm down,” Ignis laughs sweetly, kissing Noct’s cheeks. “I’ll be nice for now, I promise.”

 

“S-sorry…” Noct’s face is red as he slows his breathing down. “I love it but,” he exhales a long breath and opens his eyes, “it makes me soooo dizzy.”

 

“How cute.” Ignis beams. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No,” Noct insists, and returns his hands to Ignis. Their makeout session is more intense than before, more desperate to be close again. Their chests pressed together are starting to sweat, but neither one of them care. Noct remembers that Ignis loves his hair played with and keeps at it, loves hearing soft moans from his advisor because of his hands. “I want more.” Noct whispers after some time. 

 

Their heads are swimming, but Ignis gives the prince what they _both_ want, for once. His thumbs find the hipbones of the prince and circle them slowly a few times before moving to snap open the button of his trousers. 

 

Noct follows his lead, having no trouble undoing Iggy’s bottoms. His slender fingers slide them down the advisor’s legs down to his knees. Ignis helps by kicking them completely off and out of the way. 

 

Ignis takes his time on Noctis, however. He undoes the fly slowly, revealing the bulge under Noct’s boxer-briefs inch-by-inch, bringing his mouth down close to it to tease. Noct has leaned up slightly to watch to see what Ignis will do. Their eyes are locked on each other as Ignis brings Noct’s trousers down his thighs, just enough to free his thighs to the cool air. 

 

“Iggy…” Noct breathes, a little nervously. A small part of him still worries if his… _size_ … is good enough. Having felt Ignis through his pants, he could tell the older was bigger than him. Would it matter?

 

“You look gorgeous.” Ignis can sense his insecurity and says just what Noct needs to hear. Without breaking eye contact, Ignis nuzzles his nose against Noct’s bulge through the fabric, making the prince groan. His hand gently holds the base and his tongue presses warmth to the head.

 

“Wow…” Noct breathes, staring down and biting at his knuckles. 

 

“Shall I go underneath?” Ignis begins to tug at the elastic band anyway, barely waiting for permission. 

 

Noct simply nods, tenseness knit in his brows. 

 

As soon as Noct’s cock is free, Ignis doesn’t give him a second to be self-conscious about it before he swallows him down, taking his entire length down his throat. 

 

“God, Ignis!” Noct is quivering and panting, unsure what to do with his hands anymore. He settles them into Iggy’s hair again, which he decides is perfect because Ignis moans and it makes his dick throb even more. “Please, please don’t stop. It’s perfect.” Noct begs.

 

Ignis sucks and swallows Noctis down, using his tongue on the underside every time he comes up. His prince’s size is perfect, just big enough to feel him at the back of his throat, but not enough to choke him uncomfortably. He wants Noctis to push the back of his head down, but he knows Noct is too gentle to think of something like that. He thinks of going shallow for a while to induce a frustrated frenzy so Noct would be forced to push him down, but they’re both enjoying it too much to tease like that. 

 

“Iggy,” Noct’s breath hitches, “Iggy, slow down.” He begs. “You’ll, you’ll make me… if you don’t…”

 

Ignis is tempted to continue so he can taste the prince’s come, but he wants to ride this out as long as possible, make this everything Noct wants it to be. He removes his mouth from Noct’s cock as gracefully as the act can be done and looks up at him. “You’re incredible.”

 

“No, _you_ are. Trust me.” Noct holds his arms out, inviting Ignis to crawl between them. 

 

Ignis burrows himself into the prince’s embrace, nuzzling into his neck. “How do you feel?” He asks softly. 

 

“Like I’m flying.” Noct replies. “I want…” He begins, then laughs shyly. 

 

“Hmm?” Ignis asks.

 

“I want to have sex with you.” Noct admits, the heat between them rising even higher. “Will you be my first?”

 

“Noctis,” Ignis kisses him passionately, hoping that will be answer enough for him. He leaves the bed for a short moment to retrieve a tiny bottle from his bag across the room and returns before the warmth is gone. “Trust me.” He says, flipping open the cap as he settles between Noct’s legs again. 

 

“I already do,” Noct smiles, his chest falling and rising with heavy breaths. 

 

Ignis removes perhaps more lubrication than he needs onto his fingers of his right hand, but he refuses to allow even the slightest pain. “Raise your knees, darling.” He instructs. 

 

Noct obeys, a little shyly. His erection has waned slightly, and he hopes Ignis doesn’t think he’s bored. He feels a cool fingertip touch the soft skin underneath his balls and he jumps. 

 

“It’s unusual for a moment. Relax your muscles and it will feel good, I promise.” Ignis tells him. His left hand is stroking Noct’s thigh soothingly. “And remember to breathe. Don’t hold it in.”

 

Noctis nods, takes a deep breath, and tells his body to calm down. He feels the same fingertip slide further down between his cheeks and press gently against the _unmentionable_. He squirms unintentionally, making Ignis laugh. 

 

“I told you,” the advisor says. He leans down, never removing his hands. Against Noct's ear, he coaxes, “it’s going to be amazing, you’re going to feel sublime,” and he pushes his finger inside one knuckle-width, wiggling it around so Noct can feel it. 

 

“Ah~” Noct whimpers, his muscles disobediently clenching around the intrusion. “It’s so hard to control.”

 

“I know,” Ignis coos, inserting himself deeper. “You’re doing so well, though.”

 

The praise makes him shiver a little, and he immediately wants more. “Am I?”

 

Ignis bites his lip. “Perfectly well, your Highness.”

 

“Mmm,” Noct moans in response, reaching down between his legs to grab at his hardening cock. “Am I as good as anyone else you’ve ever been with?”

 

Ignis leans up a bit to look at Noct’s face. His prince’s cheeks are reddened, his hair is a positive mess, his eyes are glazed over, and his lips are still swollen from their kissing. “No one, positively no one, has ever been so flawless in sharing a bed with me.” He takes the opportunity to add another finger inside of Noct, and watches as Noct begins to stroke himself a bit more earnestly. Ignis starts to curl the tips of his inserted fingers, searching for that sweet spot all men have in one position or another. He imagines he finds it by the way Noct’s back arches and he cries out so beautifully. 

 

“Oh god, do that again!” Noct pleads, and how on Eos could anyone refuse such a thing? 

 

Ignis locates the very spot again and tickles it with the tip of his middle finger. He discovers he has to place his free hand against Noct’s lower back to keep him from falling over in his ecstasy. Yet he continues his onslaught against the gland until Noct decides to tell him to stop. He watches a thick bead of precome form on the tip of his prince’s cock until it looks so big it looks like it might drip down at any moment.  


“Ignis, fuck me,” Noct finally says after what feels like several minutes. How he endured his prostate gland being constantly stimulated for such a long time, Ignis has no idea. He himself can’t endure more than thirty or so seconds of it before blowing. 

 

But Ignis doesn’t need to be told twice; he removes his boxer-briefs, which have become far too tight during this time, and makes sure to slick himself up beyond what is necessary. “Do you enjoy the position you’re in right now?” He asks the prince. 

 

Noctis nods, raising his knees again obediently. He’s a quick learner, just like in everything else he’s ever done. 

 

Ignis settles between his legs for what feels like the hundredth time and positions Noct against his own thighs to find the precise angle he needs. “It might hurt at first. I apologize in advance.” He warns, bringing himself in line with Noct’s entrance and pushing ever so gently. 

 

Noct is in more of a rush and uses his thigh muscles to bring them together faster. It forces Ignis inside far more quickly than the older means to, making Noct wince and yelp a little.

 

Ignis comes down to offer kisses and soothing strokes in consolation while pulling out just slightly. He can feel how incredibly tight Noct is and imagines it must be painful. “You alright? Take it slow.” He chuckles at how eager Noct is being. 

 

“I’m okay,” Noct forces out, but it’s obviously with strained breath. He needs a few minutes and Ignis knows it. 

  
“Breathe.” Ignis reminds him. He strokes his hair in the meantime, but remembers a little trick he meant to save for later. Well, now is later. A sneaky hand trails to his chest, finds a nipple, and tweaks it between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“…God!” Noct cries out. 

 

Instantly, Ignis feels the muscles around him relax and he takes the opportunity to push in a bit deeper. “You can call me Ignis, you know.” He jokes. 

 

Noct laughs until a warm tongue assaults the most sensitive part of him again, unravelling him into ribbons. There’s no more pain, only unmeasurable pleasure and bliss. 

 

Ignis thrusts one last push into Noct until he’s fully inserted, and the amount of warmth is almost too much all at once. His mouth is fixed to Noct’s nipples because the amount of noise that comes from him is too good to pass up anymore. He starts to push into and pull out of him at a quickened pace, all while Noct bounces at the height of the thrust. “Gorgeous, stunning, Noctis, you’re magnificent.” He’s not even sure if Noct can hear him over the prince’s own howling, but he says it against his chest it anyway. He can feel the prince’s strong and fast heartbeat under him, and he knows this is reality. 

 

“Ignis, Ignis,” Noct’s head turns back and forth, his hands search for anything solid to grab, and his legs grip tightly around Ignis’ waist. _This_ is special, _this_ is what he imagined his first time to be like, on the verge of tears because of too many feelings, and it’s breathtaking. “I love you.” The words come from nowhere, but he means them so deeply. 

 

“Noct,” Ignis moans, feeling overwhelmed. He kisses him passionately, closing his eyes. A tear streaks down his own cheek. He’s quickly approaching climax and has to slow himself down. “Noct, I’m—”

 

“Me too.” Noct breathes.

 

Ignis pulls out and brings their cocks together in his hand, stroking them together until they’re nearly shaking. Ignis leans down to tenderly bite down on Noct’s nipple to push him over the edge. It works, a bit too well, because Noct spills into his advisor’s hand until it’s overflowing and the sight triggers Ignis to do the same, right onto Noct’s abdomen. 

 

As soon as the high of their climax has passed, Ignis reaches over for the tissue box and brings it back to clean them off. He works on Noctis first, then himself, and discards the tissues off of the side of the bed for now. He resolves to go back to his normal, neurotic self after this moment is over, but for now he can enjoy the bliss. He makes room beside Noct on the bed and curls on his side, looking to the sated prince through his slightly smudged glasses. “I heard you, you know.”

 

“Hmm?” Noct asks. He looks like he can barely keep his eyes open. 

 

“When you said ‘I love you.’” Ignis strokes Noct’s cheek with his knuckle. He can feel the blood pooling in his cheeks, a blush rising. “Was it coital bliss or genuine?”

 

Noct smiles and looks up at Ignis. “Genuine.” He nods. “But that coitus was pretty blissful.”

 

“It certainly was.” Ignis snickers. “But in that case,” he begins, “I do love you, as well. Very much.”

 

A smile grows across Noct’s face, as much as he tries to hide it. “I’m exhausted.” He admits, wrapping his arms around Iggy’s torso and nuzzling his face against his bare chest. 

 

“Then sleep.” Ignis offers, letting a hand come to rest atop Noct’s head. “I’ll be right here.” He manages to pull the blankets out from under the both of them and wraps them up snugly. It isn’t long before he dozes off, too. 

 

* * *

 

 

The four return from Lestallum around 7:00am with supplies and sweets in tow. The two youngest scramble off to bed, as the only sleep they managed was in the car ride back. Prompto tip-toes upstairs to the bedroom he shares with his bros, on Gladio’s advice to remain quiet. He peeks inside and nearly falls over at the sight before him:

 

Ignis and Noctis, together, sleeping, holding each other, with their clothes _strewn about_ the room haphazardly!

 

“Gladio!” Prompto rushes to the banister and whispers as loudly as he can downstairs. “Noct, Iggy, they’re… _naked_! In bed! TOGETHER!” His eyes are nearly popping out of his skull, the words coming out like smothered hisses. 

 

Gladio lets out an unrestrained laugh. “You owe me 100 gil, Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I can't write dirty smut, only cute and romantic smut ~~ hue (as if it's a problem lul)


End file.
